


Kiss and Tell

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Series: That Ultra-Kind of Love You Never Walk Away From [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Coran makes a brief appearance as well, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Xenophilia, background Keith/BoM, background Keith/Ulaz, background Shiro/Ulaz, they bond over the alien sex they've both had and it's fluffy and humorous, well... part-alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Keith shifted his weight, glancing towards the door that had closed behind him.  He was itching to tell someone -- Shiro, specifically, was the only one he trusted with this -- and if everyone else was asleep…“Something on your mind?”  Shiro asked, and Keith turned back to him to find warm charcoal eyes studying him like he was a puzzle.“Yeah,” Keith admitted, crossing his arms.A furrow appeared in Shiro’s brow and he tilted his head.  “Something you learned with the Blades?”Keith chuckled.  “Yeah.”(Keith comes back to the castle-ship after the events in "the Bonds of Marmora" and shares his new discovery with Shiro while they reminisce a bit, both on events that happened before the Kerberos mission and since then)





	Kiss and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT/UPDATE: This series is directly connected with my [Keith and the Blade of Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/series/924888) series, in which Galra view sex as a bonding activity and Keith participates in that with the Blades, yet the only person he is in a serious, committed, romantic relationship with is Shiro. The aforementioned series is for Keith/various BoM members, whereas this series is for sheith and things that Shiro is also included in. :3 The Galra biology works the same in both series, hence being in the same collection.
> 
> This installation takes place right after [the Bonds of Marmora](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574816/chapters/28641604), which I suppose you don't _have_ to read to enjoy this, but any confusion about the events Keith mentions can be cleared up with a quick skim of that fic's chapter 1!
> 
> Shout out to the person that commented on "the Bonds of Marmora" about Keith going back to the castle-ship like “Shiro I HAVE A DICK!” because that image was too cute to get out of my head. Fluff, smut, humor, and happy feelings abound!

Keith never wanted to leave the nest his fellow Blades had built.  But all things must come to an end, and eventually they all had to get cleaned up and go on various missions.  Keith dragged himself off to the showers on aching legs and washed all the sticky fluids off his body.  A few of the Blades who happened to be showering at the same time kept poking their heads in with offers to wash his back, wash his hair, wash between his legs… (Okay, Regris might have been trying to go another round with that last one).  After he was clean, he got dressed and then headed off to the castle-ship again.  The ship wasn’t too far, so it only took a couple of hours to locate the large castle-ship at the other end of the quadrant.  

“This is Keith, requesting access to dock,” he spoke into the communicator frequency in his pod as he hovered a short distance away from the castle-ship.  After a few moments of silence, he tried again.  “Hello?  Anyone there?  This is Keith, do you copy?”

The screen in front of him flashed to life, showing a bleary-eyed and mussed-hair Coran.  “Oh, welcome back, Keith,” he yawned widely, moustache looking fluffy and ungroomed.  “It’s the middle of the sleep cycle, sorry I didn’t answer right away.”

“Sorry for waking you up.”  Keith apologized.  

“Don’t worry about it.”  Coran tapped some buttons, and the docking bay doors on the side of the castle-ship opened in front of Keith.  “How was the mission with the Blades?”  He asked, while Keith steered the pod inside.

Right.  The ‘mission’.  “It was fine.”  Keith said vaguely, pretending to be intently focusing on landing the pod in the docking bay.

“Intelligence gathering, right?  What did you learn?”  Coran asked.  

“Uh,” Keith bided his time by switching off the systems in the pod, guilt settling heavily in his stomach.  “Not much, actually.  Turned out to be a dead end.”

“Well, not every mission goes perfectly.”  Coran yawned again.  He didn’t seem suspicious.  “Glad you got back safe.”  

“Yeah.  Go ahead and go back to sleep, Coran.  Thanks for letting me in.”  Keith said.  Coran shot him a thumbs-up and cut the connection. 

Keith stretched his arms above his head and stood up with a groan; his ass ached, like he had… well, like he had just had a night of frenzied Galra bonding sex.  It would be good to rest a bit, even though he wasn’t sleepy after having fallen asleep with the Blades in their nest.  He hadn’t expected to get back during the middle of the sleeping period.  Time zones were even weirder in outer space, where every ship seemed to have its own system.  But now he was left with nothing to do and no paladins to talk to.  Maybe he could read a book or something…

Keith paused as he passed the training deck on his way to the kitchen.  He could see the light on under the crack of the door, and a quiet, rhythmic thumping like a heartbeat.  He eased the door open and found Shiro was awake and running laps around the track.  He didn’t look up, seeming to be in the zone, and only spotted Keith when he was nearly right next to him.  

“Oh, hey.” Shiro slowed to a stop.  His breathing was heavy but measured, chest rising and falling under his black tanktop.  “Welcome back.  How was it?”

“Fine.”  Keith said.  “Can’t sleep?”  He asked, eyeing the work-out gear he was wearing.

A rush of a breath left Shiro like a quiet laugh as he smiled.  “For once, it’s my own fault.  I accidentally took a nap after dinner and woke up around midnight.  I actually feel great, but I couldn’t get back to sleep, so I figured I would go for a jog.”  He fished a water bottle out of the sweatshirt lying discarded next to the wall and took a swig of it.  

Keith shifted his weight, glancing towards the door that had closed behind him.  He was itching to tell someone -- Shiro, specifically, was the only one he trusted with this -- and if everyone else was asleep…

“Something on your mind?”  Shiro asked, and Keith turned back to him to find warm charcoal eyes studying him like he was a puzzle.

“Yeah,” Keith admitted, crossing his arms.

A furrow appeared in Shiro’s brow and he tilted his head.  “Something you learned with the Blades?”

Keith chuckled.  “Yeah.”  He looked up, eyes bright and unable to contain his grin anymore.  “I have a dick.”  

Shiro blinked, taken aback by the statement.  “You… what…?”

“I have a dick.”  Keith gestured in the direction of his pelvis.  

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again as he held up two fingers.  “Two things.  One: you… Keith, I’m really not trying to sound insensitive, but I think I would have remembered there being another dick involved when we--”

“I’ve always had it, but I just didn’t  _ know _ about it.”  Keith explained quickly.  “It’s kinda… hidden, inside?  And you have to…” he made a circular rubbing motion that had Shiro’s eyes widening and cheeks turning bright red.  “And then it comes out!”  Keith finished, spreading his hands excitedly.

Shiro’s mouth was still open in shock.  He shook himself off and seemed to realize he was still holding up two fingers.  “Okay, second: you… learned this with the Blades?  On an intelligence gathering mission?  How does that…?”  He trailed off as he took in the way Keith averted his eyes.  “...You weren’t on a mission, were you?”  He asked, voice awestruck.

“Um, more along the lines of a bonding ‘mission’ that didn’t actually leave the base…”  Keith said.  

“Oh my god.”  Shiro grinned broadly.  “You sneaky minx!”

“I had Kolivan’s permission!  It was his idea to call it that!”  Keith defended.  

“To call  _ what  _ that?”  Shiro nudged him with an elbow, smirking playfully.  “Some one-on-one time with the leader?”

“It was considerably more than one-on-one.”  He chuckled.  “It was an orgy, basically.  Blade initiation thing.”  

Shiro, whose mouth had once more fallen open in shock, suddenly frowned.  “‘Initiation’?”  He repeated, eyes narrowing slightly.

“Not like hazing or anything,” Keith backpedaled quickly.  “More like a welcome-to-the-group thing, or a bonding thing.  Totally consensual on all parts.”

That seemed to soothe Shiro a bit.  “And how many parts was that?”  He asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Nine.”  Keith straightened up proudly.  “Eight plus me.”

Shiro’s other eyebrow joined the first up near his hairline.  “ _ Fuck _ , Keith…”

“Yeah, that was kind of the point.”  Keith chuckled.  He felt giddy; it was weirdly thrilling, to tell someone.  

“You banged  _ eight Galra _ ?!”  Shiro stared at him in awe.  

“Yep.  Started with the next-newest Blade and worked my way up to Kolivan.”  Keith put his hands on his hips.  “Wasn’t allowed to cum until the end, as per Blade tradition.”  

Shiro fell back against the wall, face aflame and shaking his head with a smile.  “I can’t believe you.  I  _ cannot  _ believe you.”  

“You can check for yourself, I’m still pretty loose.”  Keith shot him a sly grin.

Shiro let out a funny choking sound and a scandalized “ _ Keith! _ ”  He paused and glanced at him, seeming to consider it, then shook his head quickly.  “No.  You’ve  _ got  _ to be joking.  Quiznak, Keith, you’re gonna have to sit on a pillow for a  _ week _ , I mean…  _ eight Galra _ ?”  

“So you don’t want to see my cock?”  Keith asked, stepping into Shiro’s space and linking his arms behind his neck.  The flushed skin on the back of Shiro’s neck was hot against his hands, just like their first time.  Keith looked up at him.  “I’m really excited about it, Shiro.  All that time wishing I had a dick of my own, and it turns out I had one all along… Aren’t you curious?”

Shiro opened his mouth, but no sound came out.  He closed it.  Swallowed thickly.  Opened it again.  “Okay.”  He said, finally.  “But not here.”  He pointed a stern finger at him.  The training deck was too open; even if it was the middle of the night, there was no telling who might wander in.  

Keith leaned up and kissed him, smiling at the heat he could feel on Shiro’s cheeks.  Shiro let him coax him into a deep kiss -- it had been a while since the two of them indulged in this -- but pushed him away when Keith’s hand started to trail down his chest, letting out a shiver as the hand neared the waistband of his jogging pants.  “In your room.”  He told him, firm.  There was no way he was going to mentally scar any of the other paladins -- or space-God forbid,  _ Coran _ \-- by letting them catch the two of them in a compromising position on the training deck.  

Keith chuckled and pressed one last teasing kiss to his lips before pulling back.  He took Shiro’s hand and led him away, down the corridor.  They managed to keep their hands to themselves (for the most part) until they reached Keith’s room, but the second the door was shut behind them, Shiro found himself being shoved against the door as Keith captured his lips in another kiss.  He let out a low moan as a hand palmed his cock through his sweatpants.  

“Didn’t you… wanna show… me something…?”  Shiro asked between kisses, using his hold on Keith’s hips to guide him backwards into the room.  Keith fell back onto the bed with a smirk, pulling Shiro down with him.  

“Help me with my suit?”  Keith tugged on Shiro’s black tank-top as the other reached for the zipper at the back of his neck.

“I should have known the Blades were into some kinky shit,” Shiro chuckled, sliding the zipper down as Keith pulled his shirt off him.  “Anyone who runs around in space-spandex all the time knows exactly what they’re doing.”

“Excuse you, this is state-of-the-art nanofiber-woven spacesuit-armor, not spandex.”  Keith quipped while he shimmied out of it.  “And the paladin armor isn’t much better, you know.”  

“I know, but you look damn sexy in purple.”  Shiro cupped his cheek, running a thumb lightly over the skin just above his cheekbones.  “Brings out your eyes.”

Keith’s expression softened.  “Sap.”  

“You know me.”  Shiro leaned in to kiss him again.  Keith tilted his head into the kiss, drawing him in closer.  Shiro slid a palm down the side of his throat, rubbing his thumb over his jugular.  His fingers caught on something uneven and lumpy at the junction of his neck and shoulder, and he paused, confused.  He pulled back from the kiss, and looked down to find a strange, C-shaped scar around the front and back of the meat of his shoulder, about half a dozen short lines of pink, new-looking scar tissue.  “What…?”

“Kolivan’s species likes to bite during sex.”  Keith explained, looking remarkably unbothered by the topic.  “But they also somehow heal it?  I forgot to get the specifics.  But all the Blades seem to have at least one mating mark.  Maybe more of them do it, too.”  

Shiro’s eyebrows flew up at his words.  “Did it hurt?”

Keith tilted his head, considering the question.  “No?  Not much, at least.  Hardly noticeable, but I was pretty well-distracted since I was cumming.”  He shrugged.  “I thought it was hot.”  

“Hm,” Shiro eyed the mark for a minute longer, then his gaze drifted over to the other side of Keith’s throat.  Keith watched, amused, as something like determination steeled in his eyes, a moment before he swooped in to drop a line of kisses along his neck.  

Keith snorted.  “You can leave some hickeys of your own, if you want.”  

“Good.”  Shiro growled against his Adam’s apple.  He nibbled and sucked at the skin on both sides of the column of his throat as Keith carded his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his neck lightly.  By the time Keith had a smattering of red and purple marks littering his neck and left shoulder, he had hooked a leg around Shiro’s hips and was grinding against his clothed erection, growing impatient.  

“Shiro…” Keith sighed, letting his nails rake lightly down his back to pull him closer by his ass.  “Come on… I need you…”

Finally pulling back, Shiro slid his pants off and tossed them aside before helping Keith work the tight Blade suit down his legs.  When they were both bare on the bed, Keith lay back against the pillows and headboard.  He let his knees fall to the sides to make space for Shiro between them, whose ears pinked as he took in the sight, but there was a hint of a question in his eyes and the tilt of his chin.  

“It’s there.”  Keith assured him.  “It’s just hidden.  Alien magic.”  He wiggled his fingers like a two-bit magician.

“So how does it…?”  Shiro trailed off, frowning down at the sight in front of him like was studying it for the first time.  Keith just grinned and wiggled his fingers again, this time a bit more lewdly.  Shiro chuckled, the sound warm and familiar as he curled a hand around Keith’s thigh.  “How about you just show me?  Touch yourself for me, baby, show me your pretty cock.”

Keith bit his lip against a moan as the words stoked the embers between his hips back to life.  He hooked a leg around Shiro’s back, pressing him closer, and trailed a hand down his hip until he reached the apex of his thighs.  Shiro watched, eyes bright, as Keith’s fingers found the tip of his sheathed cock and started rubbing, a soft sigh leaving him as the pleasure built between his legs.  Shiro smoothed his hands along the insides of Keith’s thighs, one hand warm and rough and the other cool and sleek.  Keith let his eyes fall closed and it took him a minute to locate the feeling of his cock inside him, still inexperienced with the sensation and distracted by Shiro’s hands shifting further up his thighs with every slow stroke.  Once he locked onto it, he visualized it coming out, and the skin began to grow under his fingers as it slid out.  

“Woah…”  Keith opened his eyes to find Shiro staring at him, wide-eyed and lips parted in surprise.  “Can… can I…?”

Keith nodded and lay back to watch as Shiro took over.  He touched it gently, softly, skimming the tips of his fingers along the few inches of newly exposed flesh.  Keith squirmed, hips rolling up.  “Don’t  _ tickle it _ …” he groused.  

“Sorry,” Shiro wrapped his hand around it more firmly.  “So I just…?”  He pumped his hand down the short length of it and back up.  Keith let his head fall back with a groan and let the rest of it slide out with that stimulation.  Shiro whispered another sound of awe under his breath and changed his technique to something like gentle tugging, coaxing the rest of the cock out of its sheath until it was nearly as long as his own.  “This is amazing… You had this inside you all along?”  

“Yeah,” Keith shivered with pleasure as Shiro poked a fingertip inside the sheath experimentally.   _ Fuck _ , that felt good enough to melt his insides… “Y-you have to consciously  _ want  _ it to come out, and since I never knew, it just stayed inside.  At least, according to Thace and Kolivan.”  

“Huh.”  Shiro rubbed a thumb over the head, his expression thoughtful.  “That… makes sense, actually.”

Keith looked down at him, puzzled by his tone.  “Why?”

Shiro’s ears reddened and he looked guilty as he glanced up at Keith.  “Don’t get mad?”

Well,  _ that _ certainly piqued his interest.  “I won’t.”  He was still high on the excitement of this discovery and sharing it with Shiro, he didn’t think  _ anything  _ could upset him.

“The first time we had sex, I found myself thinking ‘wow, that is a really big clit’...  Like, I didn’t have a  _ ton  _ of experience, but I knew enough to know that it was way bigger than average.” Shiro said, settling down on his stomach between Keith’s legs.  “But I didn’t say anything, because I figured maybe it had something to do with you being intersex?  And I didn’t want to say something rude or offend you by pointing it out, and I got used to it.  And it was always  _ very  _ sensitive, which I liked, so it wasn’t a problem…” He rested his cheek against Keith’s inner thigh, breath tickling his cock.  “I guess it was even bigger than I thought.”  He mused, stroking down the sizable length.  

Keith chuckled.  “So it really was there the whole time.  Looks like we were both oblivious.”  

“To be fair, how could we have possibly known you were part alien?”  Shiro lifted his eyes to meet his, gaze warm and heady.  “I’ve always wanted to say this: Keith, can I blow you?”  

Keith groaned and let his head fall back as heat pooled between his legs, cock twitching at the words.  “Yes, fuck… I’ve always wanted that…”  

“I’m so happy for you, baby,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss to the head.  “Such a pretty cock…” 

Keith keened as Shiro took the head into his mouth, the pleasure almost overwhelming.  He didn’t know if it was because, even after being fucked by eight Galra less than ten hours ago, very few of them had actually spent much time touching his cock, or if it was because of Shiro’s words, but it was the best goddamn thing he had ever felt in his life.  Shiro pulled off only to tell him “don’t hold back, Keith… I want to hear all those pretty sounds as I take your cock…” before doing just that, sucking and swirling his tongue as he took more and more of the length into his mouth.  Keith felt like he was shaking, staggering under the intense sensations.  Shiro pulled little gasps and cries from his chest with every suck, tonguing each little ridge and vein while massaging the sheath at the base.  Keith’s back arched off the bed as he tried to get closer to the intoxicating pleasure, and Shiro hummed and slid his hands around his waist to hold him up, using the grip to tug Keith closer to him and take him all the way down to the base.  The head hit the back of his throat, and when Shiro swallowed, Keith damn near came.  “Oh,  _ fuck _ !”  He cried out, fingers tangling in Shiro’s hair.  The mouth around him twitched as Shiro smiled, bright eyes flicking up to watch Keith’s reaction as he swallowed again.  Keith arched into the wet heat, gasps that were close to various fragments of Shiro’s name spilling from his lips.  “I’m close… fuck, Shiro, I’m so close… ah… _ ah... _ ” He could feel it building up, like the pull of water just before a wave crashing over the beach, and he rolled his hips into the mounting pleasure…

All of the sudden, Shiro’s lips left him with a  _ pop _ and Keith let out a shout.  His legs locked around wide shoulders and his fingers fisted in his hair, nails scratching at his scalp, and through it all Shiro had the audacity to  _ smirk  _ at him.  

Keith groaned, trying to use his grip on Shiro’s hair to tug him back to his cock.  “Shiro,  _ please _ !”  He whined.  “Fuck, you don’t know how many times I was edged tonight already…”  

“I know, but there’s something else I’ve always wanted to try with you,” Shiro crawled up his body until their faces were level, then shifted so they were both on their sides.  He reached down and fisted both of their cocks together in his hand, and Keith found he couldn’t even pretend to be mad at him.  Shiro kissed him as he squeezed both of their cocks, swallowing Keith’s gasp.  Keith could taste himself on Shiro’s tongue, taste the tingling heat of the slick that lit a fire in his chest and had him pulling Shiro closer by the back of his head to kiss him more deeply.  

Shiro hitched Keith’s leg over his hip and grinded their cocks together, pulling back from the kiss for a moment.  “Can I finger you?”  He asked, breath ghosting over Keith’s lips.  “I know you’re probably tired, but I’ll be gentle.  I just love when you come on my fingers, baby…” 

“Yes, fuck,” Keith tipped his head back, and Shiro swooped in to pepper wet kisses under his jaw.  Shiro hummed in acknowledgement and switched his hands; fisting both of their cocks in his smooth metallic grip while his right hand trailed between them.  He dipped a single finger inside, testing, then two at Keith’s eager nod.  Keith squeezed around his fingers, relishing the groan it tore from Shiro.  

“Keith…” Shiro buried his face in Keith’s throat, breaths panting against his collarbone.  

Keith reached down to grab their cocks, helping fist whatever Shiro couldn’t.  He couldn’t believe that this was happening, that they could actually do this,  _ together _ , and that it felt  _ so good _ … He pulled Shiro’s lips back to his own to kiss him, letting out a moan when Shiro hooked his fingers just the way he knew he liked it.  He barely thrust -- which Keith found himself grateful for, after the marathon sex earlier -- but he did rub  _ exactly  _ where he knew Keith’s G-spot was, coaxing a steady build-up of pleasure and heat between his hips that had him grinding down onto his hand.  It wasn’t long before they were both coming, Keith clenching tight around Shiro’s fingers and both of them spilling over their hands and stomachs.  They lay still for a few minutes, tangled around each other and panting, while the aftershocks of pleasure rolled over them like waves on the ocean shore.  

Shiro shifted his grip and let out a quiet “oh,” of surprise.  Keith opened his eyes and followed his gaze down, to where Keith’s cock was slipping out of his grip as it retreated back into its sheath.  Shiro blinked a few times, still looking a little shell-shocked.  “...there it goes.”  He said weakly. 

Keith burst out laughing, unable to contain himself at the sheer absurdity of the situation.  He was a million lightyears from Earth, in an alien castle-ship, embroiled in an intergalactic war, and he had a dick of his own.  Who could have possibly imagined he would be here, even just a year ago?  “Alien sex is wild.”  He giggled into the side of Shiro’s neck.  

“It is,” Shiro chuckled, curling an arm around his waist.  He skated his fingers up Keith’s inner thigh and gently prodded around his mound with a pensive frown pinching his brow.  

“What are you looking for?”  Keith asked, bemused.

“Just… curious.”  Shiro said.  “You have a dick, but no balls?  Or are they hidden up somewhere too?”

Keith shrugged.  “Ulaz said Galra don’t have external testicles, and he was ‘frankly alarmed’ when he learned humans do.”  

Shiro paused, then pushed himself up onto an elbow.  “Ulaz was there?  At the Blade welcoming-orgy-thing?”  

“Yeah.”  Keith looked up at him.  “Why?”

Shiro averted his eyes.  “I’ve got something to confess.”  

Keith propped himself up on an elbow as well, sliding a hand up and down the curve of Shiro’s waist.  “What is it?”

“I… had sex with Ulaz.”  Shiro admitted.  “During my year in captivity.  I just knew him as the doctor who sometimes treated my wounds from the arena, but he was the only one who was kind to me during that time… I don’t know, I thought I would never see Earth again, and… and I was lonely -- there was so little in my life then that was anything close to ‘good’ -- so when the opportunity came along, I took it.  But when he helped me escape, I hit my head and my memory got all scrambled… I didn’t remember until we met him again, and by then I didn’t know if I should tell you or not.”  

Keith hummed thoughtfully.  “So  _ that’s  _ how he knew humans had external genitalia…” he realized.  

“You’re not mad?”  Shiro asked.  

“Of course not,” Keith pushed a hand through Shiro’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.  “I told you to bang all the aliens you want, remember?”

Shiro stared at him for a moment, then comprehension dawned in his eyes and he laughed.  “You did, didn’t you?  I had forgotten about that…”  

~~~

_ “...I don’t get it.”  Keith had frowned.  “Are you… breaking up with me?”  Were they even together?  They hadn’t really talked about this, about what they were; they just… were. _

_ “I just don’t want you to be lonely waiting for me,” Shiro had told him, under the blanket of stars that littered the sky above the Garrison.  It had been a little under a week until the Kerberos Mission lifted off, and Shiro had brought Keith up to the roof to talk about something that had been hanging over their heads.  “I know we’ve fooled around several times, and if I’m being honest, I’d like to continue when I get back, but I don’t want you to be waiting around for me when you could be enjoying yourself.  A year is a long time to wait, Keith.” _

_ Keith scuffed his boot against the roof, breaking off a little piece of shingle.  He watched it skitter down the shallow slope of the roof before disappearing over the edge.  “Maybe I only feel like fooling around with you.”  He said quietly.   _

_ Shiro’s eyes softened.  “You might feel differently after a few months.” _

_‘I won’t’, Keith thought, but he said nothing.  He didn’t know_ _how_ _he knew, he just did, the same way he knew when to dodge the randomized fighter jets in the simulator, or how he knew the seemingly-wasteland of the desert was actually teeming with life and energy.  It was something instinctive, that he didn’t know how to put into words._

_ “Look, I just want you to promise that you won’t hold yourself back on my account.”  Shiro said.  “Can you promise me that?”  _

_ If it would put Shiro’s mind at ease.  Keith released a slow breath through his nose.  “Only if you promise me that too.”   _

_ Shiro blinked, looking mollified.  “I’m… in a crew of three, and the other two are father and son… we’re not going to be doing any fooling around in space…” _

_ “You don’t know that.  Might meet some aliens in that big universe out there.”  Keith replied flippantly.   _

_ Shiro barked out a laugh.  “Aliens, Keith?  Really?  You said you didn’t even believe in aliens!” _

_ “Hey, anything’s possible.”  Keith said.  “And if you do meet an alien, that’s a once in a lifetime event.  You should hop on that tentacle dick for the experience alone.”   _

_ “Tenta--?!  Did Matt introduce you to hentai?”  Shiro laughed.  “If we meet any aliens, they’re going to be non-sentient bacteria in ice samples.”   _

_ Keith acknowledged he was probably right, but he wasn’t letting Shiro get out of this so easily.  “If you promise not to ‘hold yourself back’ if the chance comes up to fuck an alien, I’ll promise to do the same back here on Earth.”   _

_ “Alright,” Shiro chuckled, as if he was placating Keith.  “Deal it is.”   _

_ “Good.”  Keith turned back to the sky above them and pointed up at the stars.  “I see your alien fuck-buddy right there, with a big ol’ tentacle dick between their legs.”   _

_ “That’s the constellation Scorpius, and at this time of year, Pluto and its moons are at the opposite end of the solar system from the stars that make up that constellation.”  Shiro informed him, sounding amused.  _

_ Keith swatted at his butt jokingly.  “Show off.  Now go chase some literal alien tail, star-boy.”   _

_ “I have about as much chance of banging an alien as you do.”  Shiro chuckled.   _

~~~

“Funny how that worked out, huh?”  Shiro laughed quietly, laying down again.  “We both thought it was ridiculous, and yet here we are, having both slept with at least one alien.”  He pinched Keith’s nose teasingly.  “You even went above and beyond.”

“To infinity and beyond.”  Keith quipped, deadpan.  He cracked a smile when Shiro laughed.  

“But to be serious, for a moment,” Shiro slid a hand up the length of Keith’s back, tracing around his vertebrae on the way back down.  “Now that we know aliens  _ are  _ an actual thing, should we re-think that exception?”  

Keith tilted his head, thinking about it.  “I don’t know.  It seems like the Blades do it casually for group bonding, so I’ll probably have to participate at least some of the time.  And there are just  _ so many  _ ways to have sex with aliens, Shiro -- like,  _ telepathic  _ sex -- I wouldn’t want you to hold yourself back for me and miss out on that.”  

“Hm,” Shiro hummed thoughtfully.  “I guess you’re right.  Like Matt used to say, ‘if you’re going to go to space, you’ve gotta be prepared to fuck the aliens’.”  

Keith sat up suddenly, looking down at him with bright eyes.  “We can even fuck aliens  _ together _ !”  

Shiro blinked, then laughed.  “Now that’s an idea I can get behind.”  He pulled Keith down into a hug, burying his nose in his hair.  It had been too long, since he and Keith had done this.  This war was really taking its toll on them.  Maybe letting loose once in a while would do them both some good.  Aliens or no… well, part-aliens.  

Keith propped himself up on his elbow up on Shiro’s chest, grinning down at him.  “So what did you think of Ulaz’s cock?”  

Shiro chuckled.  “Kinda weirded me out at first, honestly.  It was very…” he gestured vaguely with his hand, as if trying to think of the right word.  “...messy.”  He said finally.  “But I ended up liking it.  And he did this thing at the end -- you know all those little pieces along it?  They spread out inside me--”

“And it filled you up even more and felt amazing?”  Keith grinned.  

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded.  “He said it was called knotting, or a variation of it.  It lasted a while.  Did he do that with you, too?”

“A bit.  I also tried sucking him off, and it was a goddamn religious experience.”  Keith told him.  Shiro laughed.  “No, seriously, it was so hot.  Hey, does Galra slick have the same effect on humans?  It’s like an aphrodisiac for Galra.”  

“The slippery precome?”  Shiro asked.  “Might have been.  The details are a little fuzzy, from the amnesia.  I felt a little light-headed when I was blowing you, but in a way that felt really good.  Kinda tingly.”  He slid his hand down to rest in the curve of the small of Keith’s back.  “So tell me about the others.  Did you really have telepathic sex?”  

Keith grinned sharply and settled down to tell him all about it.        __

**Author's Note:**

> Keith, deadpan: “Maybe the real dick was inside us all along…”  
> Shiro: “Get out.”  
> Keith: “This is MY ROOM!” 
> 
> This was a fun, silly thing that cheered me up to write (^.^) Please let me know if you enjoyed it! I have a [ tumblr](http://gold-leeaf.tumblr.com/) and a [NSFW tumblr](https://bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies.tumblr.com/) if you want to see me scream about Voltron, or shoot me a request. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
